


Holy Chastity

by Tagpye



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Halloween, POV Second Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roleplay Dub Con Elements but it is all Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: You, with the help of the demon brothers, put together a Halloween party to celebrate one of your favourite holidays.It's a given you encouraged everyone to dress up, yourself included. Lucifer however seems to take issue with your costume.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	Holy Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 24 hours I had a huge big brain moment and this fic would not leave me. 
> 
> I just want to apologise to people of faith because this is extremely filthy. Sorry.

“A Halloween party?”

Diavolo scratches his chin, and not long after a bright smile blooms over his face.

“Sounds wonderful! What a fantastic idea for a cultural exchange! Lucifer, can I trust you to get your brothers involved in this?” 

Lucifer nods curtly, “Of course, I will ensure we’ll have the first and best Halloween party RAD will ever see.” 

You weren’t exactly expecting the plan to get much traction, at the most you wanted to ask Diavolo if you could rent out one of the classrooms and invite a few friends. 

But now it was this; decorations and posters littering the hallways, an official RAD newspaper announcement, and the entire school in chatter about what costumes they were going to wear. 

In truth you were wanting something a little quieter, now it was the event of the year.

Lucifer wasn’t lying when he said he was going to make this impressive. 

“Are you planning on a costume?” You ask, trailing Lucifer as he marches along with a list of party supplies in hand.

“I was planning on going as myself.” He muses, “Surely my true appearance suits the Halloween atmosphere?”

“I suppose.” Lucifer in his demon form is a very nice sight, you can’t complain about the eye candy.

His brothers are awaiting him in the common room, whether they are excited about the prospect of yet another extracurricular activity is hard to tell, namely they’re griping about it as you both walk in. 

However the moment you open your mouth and share your enthusiasm it catches on immediately. You mark it down in your mental diary,  _ demons are worryingly easy to persuade _ . If you were the type to go mad with power you think you might be commanding the entire devildom by now.

I mean… it wasn’t a  _ terrible _ prospect...

The next few days are a blur of preparation, Satan and Levi have been hard at work creating decorations and a variety of harmless apparitions to dot around the school. Mammon and Belphie have sourced theme-appropriate food, alongside Beel as a volunteer food-tester. Asmo and yourself had spent time selecting music, outfits, and laying out the rooms. 

Lucifer of course was overseeing the entire operation. 

Which is what it felt like, an operation. When it finally comes to the day of the party you’re more relieved than excited. 

You hadn’t really much time to prepare your own Halloween outfit, normally you like to put together something more thought out. Sew some of your own garments perhaps? Paint a few masks or props? But given how much of your time was ate up by party planning you’ve had to settle for a cheap factory-made costume from Akuzon. 

It does the job anyway, it took a little time to get the headdress sat just right, but you look very much the part as you finish up your makeup. 

“Eh? What are you wearing?” Mammon asks as you finally step outside your room to an awaiting audience. 

“I’m a nun.” You twirl your long flowing black skirts. “Too tongue in cheek?”

“Aww, you look great! Very risque!” Asmo grins, himself dressed in a short wig and frilly dress, reaching for your hands and pulling you closer. 

Everyone’s costumes are fairly usual for a Halloween bash, bar Levi, who seems to be dressed up as some anime character. “ _ It’s Henry from the TSL OVA! _ ” You recall him yelling.

They are all oh so very loud and wonderfully obnoxious along the way to the main hall. Mammon is defending his honor as a knight by waving a pitiful cardboard sword in Satan’s face, meanwhile the rest of the brothers throw in jibes at Mammon’s expense, as standard. The only person who isn’t so animated is Lucifer, who seems markedly more quiet and reserved than usual.

You catch his eye and a strange expression runs through his features. How odd, has your outfit offended him?

You find it’s hard to focus on Lucifer’s terse attitude when you reach the main party. The booming music comes from a select playlist of human songs, courtesy of you, and every demon in sight is wearing some elaborate or cliche costume.  _ Very homely. _

Mammon holds one of your hands, “Let’s try out the enchanted trick or treat doors, I heard there’s a chance to get Grimm!”

“No Grimm.” Satan reprimands with a swish of his wizard robes,“And even if the doors did give out Grimm I would have made sure to enchant them so you don’t get a penny!”

“We should try out the buffet.” Beel smiles to himself, holding your other hand. He’s dressed as a pumpkin and it’s rather hilarious that it matches the colour of his hair. “But if you want to go trick or treating I don’t mind coming along and helping you out with the candy.”

“Wh-No way Beel, we’re going on our own, right?” Mammon says. 

You sigh. “Hang on a minute, we just got here!”

The group have devolved into a squabble and you take the distraction as an opportunity to slip away and grab some punch.

The buffet holds a large selection of various human and demon foods. To be fair, the rather unpleasant contents of demon delicacies suits the Halloween theme, so for once you can stomach pickled Newt eyeballs and deep-fried Griffon tongues sitting on your dinner plate.

Skull candles and glowing orbs sit amongst the dishes, and the cutlery is black and orange themed. You admire Lucifer’s handiwork before pouring yourself a glass. In the reflection of the bowl however, you catch a familiar face beside you.

“Hello.” You smile awkwardly, as Lucifer settles himself alongside you.

In a place as crowded as this, you wonder if his wings are a form of safety hazard. 

“Getting some air away from my brothers already are you?”

“Mmm.” You sip at your juice, “I don’t mind them really, if anything I’m used to it by now.”

“Indeed.” He replies simply, and the conversation grows quiet again.

It feels awkward, Lucifer feels awkward. It’s difficult to know what to say when he is just standing there, watching you closely, as if you are some sort of oddity.

“Lucifer.” You decide to cut to the chase, “If you don’t like what I’m wearing I would rather you just say so than-”

“HEYYYY!” Levi calls out behind you, buzzing with excitement. “There’s someone here dressed in a Ruri-chan outfit, can you grab a picture for me?”

There isn’t a moment to react as Lucifer suddenly disappears from view and you’re left with an overexcited Leviathan bouncing on his feet. You sigh. Honestly, you have better things to do than try to emotionally navigate around an archdemon all evening. 

You give Levi a smile and take hold of his phone.

Levi’s new-found cosplay pal seems friendly enough, and you’re almost thankful she’s willing to sit there and chat about Ruri-chan spoilers and fan-theories while you wander to find the other brothers.

Lucifer is elusive for the rest of the night, only appearing at the corner of your vision as you peruse Satan’s magical handiwork, wake Belphie (dressed as sleeping beauty) from the middle of the dance floor, and eventually accompany Mammon to the enchanted trick or treat doors only for him to be tricked 5 times in a row. It seems a moment of bliss as you sit alongside Beel, happily and quietly scoffing down the orange and chocolate flavoured cupcakes you  _ acquired _ from the buffet table.

Despite how frantic tonight has been, you can’t say it hasn’t been fun. If only you could have enjoyed tonight with Lucifer as well.

_ Buzz buzz.  _ Speak of the Devil, your phone vibrates and it’s a message from Lucifer. 

_ ‘I hope you can forgive my conduct tonight, it was not very proper of me.’ _

You’re thankful it’s an apology. You scan your eyes over the party but it’s difficult to make him out anywhere within the crowd. Maybe he left? You didn’t think your outfit was  _ that _ offensive.

You hastily type back, ‘It’s ok, I’m just confused. What’s been with you tonight? Was it my outfit?’

A pause. Then,

_ ‘Yes, it was your outfit.’ _

Oh. You hadn’t meant to upset him. You mull over the many ways you could make it up to him before the phone buzzes again,

_ ‘It made me think of a lot of uncouth things I want to do to you.’  _

_ Oh. _

Alright then. Your cheeks flush as you essentially sext in the middle of the party,

‘What sort of things?’

_ ‘Come to Classroom C2. I’ll show you.’ _

Ok, so you’re doing this then. You excuse yourself to Beel and quickly make your way out of the main hall before one of the brothers spots you. 

It’s difficult getting out of the main hall, each inch is packed with demons and you find yourself in a very tight spot on more than one occasion as you finally manage to squeeze out of the entrance.

A few students are mulling around the corridor chatting to one another, it’s a lot more quieter here and the music is more of a baseline hum. You gather yourself and make your way down the hallway.

More texts follow not long after, 

_ ‘Would you like to make this interesting?’ _

‘How so?’

_ ‘If you are so inclined, I thought we could take advantage of your outfit.’ _

_ ‘The term is Roleplay? I believe?’ _

If you weren’t red already, you’re certain your face has grown several shades hotter. 

‘I would be willing to try that.’

_ ‘Good. Pretend that the classroom is a chapel and you are a devoted Sister. I needn’t explain what will happen next.’ _

_ ‘If you would like me to stop, please utter the word Mammon.’ _

‘You’re… using Mammon as a safe-word?’

_ ‘Yes, I can think of nothing to turn me off quicker.’ _

You snort at that, but when you finally approach Classroom C2 the humour quickly dissipates.

It takes you more than a few moments to regain some sense of composure, the excitement is rushing from head to toe and it’s a little embarrassing that you’re already soaked through just standing beside the door.

You cautiously look either side of the hallway, but Lucifer is nowhere to be seen. 

He must be inside then?

You let out a terse breath, and step inside.

_ You are a nun, you are a nun, think nun things. _

You hope Lucifer doesn’t mind that your knowledge of what nuns actually do is rather lacking.

The classroom- no, the Chapel is dark and quiet. Moonlight streams through the high arched windows and the pews sit solemn in silver pallor. Each step you take echoes against the stone, it is late, but you wanted to pray. You are simply that devoted.

You kneel before the altar (teacher’s desk) and clasp your hands together and your eyes shut.

There are a few brief moments where you’re wondering whether you have the right classroom, or if you’ve made some terrible error in your approach, but that worry quickly disappears at the sounds of footsteps behind you.

“Hello?” You call out into the still seemingly empty church. “Is anyone there?”

The noises stop, and you decide it was just a figment of your imagination, or something along those lines. You return to your prayer. 

“ _ Sister _ .” A deep whisper echoes around the walls. You startle, and seek out the source of the noise.  _ “I see the wicked desires in your heart.” _

“Who are you?” You cry out, in a very believable fashion if you do say so yourself. “Show yourself!”

The whispers die down, and you’re left only with an eerie silence.

If you weren’t so turned on you would have found this a little scary.

Ever eager to please, you kneel back down and scrunch your eyes tight. “I am devout to my faith, and you shall not shake me, whoever you are.” 

“Really?” Lucifer’s voice is suddenly right beside your ear and you let out a genuine noise of fear as he grabs hold of your forearms tight. “What good is your faith when I have the power to tear you limb from limb right here?”

You gasp and fight against his hold. “Let go of me! You vile wicked creature!”

“Don’t worry, I have no interest in killing you.” Lucifer chuckles. “Rather, I want to break you by other means.”

“What?” You squirm against him and note the hardness pressing into your rear. “You will not! I am a woman of God, and he will protect me from temptation!”

“I don’t believe that. I believe you are a sinful woman who wants to be debauched just like this.”

You growl and kick out a leg. “You are mistaken, leave me you hellish monster!”

“Call me Lucifer.” He purrs. 

“Lucifer?!” You reply, with a performance that frankly would put you in the running for an Oscar. “That cannot be, you’re lying!”

“Unfortunately for you, I am being very truthful. In fact your filthy wants were so strong that they called me of all people to sate you.” His voice drops and he nips at the skin on your neck. “ _ I will enjoy fucking you senseless.” _

You flush, “Y-you’re going to-??”

He does not let you finish your sentence as he grabs a hold of your bodice and rips open your robes so that your chest and belly are left exposed. Your bra snaps as easily as a toothpick, and his hands grab at your breasts roughly.

“N-no!” You cry, “Stop that! Please, I am devoted! I am devoted!”

“Are you?” He sneers. He rips your dress even further and plunges a hand down into your underwear. You moan as he slides against your clit. “Then why are you so wet Sister?”

His hand is glistening as he shows you your slick, and before you have time to process it he shoves those fingers into your mouth. 

“Do you taste that? That is your lust, you filthy little whore.” 

You groan against him, and your knees give way when he tugs at your nipples and bites into your neck. He doesn’t break your fall and you slump onto the floor rather ungracefully with a loud thump.

It hurts, but not too much that you want to break the scene. In fact, it simply makes you feel all the more frazzled.

He peers down at you and for the first time since you entered the classroom- church, you are able to get a good look at him. He is gorgeous, and the way his large black wings fan out against his silhouette makes him feel almost ethereal, god-like. 

You are blown away by his beauty, and some terrible traitorous part of you makes you feel like you may have been worshipping the wrong god all this time.

But no- no, this should not be happening. You try to clamber away from him, seeking refuge at the altar, but rather pathetically all it takes is him grabbing your ankle and pulling you backward to the exact same position you were in to begin with.

He stands over you with a wicked smile, and you hate how your cunt throbs with want.

“Please, have mercy on me, I am just a humble servant to the Lord.” You plead.

“How can you say that as you lay there with your legs wide open?” He mocks, “Silly girl, I am going to devour you and you cannot stop me.”

He envelopes you and you moan at the warmth of his body. He grabs and squeezes at your tits, before leaning down and mouthing over your nipple. When he bites down you instinctively jolt and cry in response. He rips open what little fabric is covering your torso and marks every bare area of your skin.

“No, no. Please don’t!” You sob, fighting back against him weakly, “Please I cannot take this much longer!”

“I see.” Lucifer hums, “Then shall I give you what you are most desperate for?”

He pulls down his trousers and for a moment you have to remember that you are supposed to be fearful in this situation rather than extremely extremely horny. 

“T-that won’t fit!” You whimper, clambering to get away from him as he roughly grabs at your hips and pulls you against his crotch. 

“I’m sure that lewd body of yours will be able to handle it.” He hoists up your skirts and plunges two fingers deep into your pussy. Your back arches in perfect tandem.

A flick of his hand and your panties fall limply to the floor.

“Please Lord,” You clasp your hands together in prayer as he holds you down with one hand, and presses his dick against your entrance with the other. “Please do not let me give into temptation.” 

“No one is listening to you.” He chuckles, “However I am here. I will show you pleasures you could have never dreamed of.”

He’s mercilessly slow as he pushes inside you. You weren’t exaggerating when you said it would struggle to fit, it takes some back and forth, coating himself in your slick, before he finally slides deep deep inside.

You lay there trembling at the feeling, your back bowed and your fingers scrambling against the stone floor.

“Do you feel me?” He asks, somewhat distant whilst you’re lost in your thoughts. “Do you feel how deep I am inside of you?”

He thrusts his hips and you choke in reply. His fingers find your clit and the flash of pleasure is enough to send you mad.

“I am going to fill your womb, I want you dripping in my seed. I will impregnate that thirsty little cunt of yours until your belly is swollen.” 

You’re too far gone to feel any embarrassment as those filthy words strike straight into your gut. It’s almost bewildering how the pleasure peaks and slams into you, and before you can really register what’s happening you convulse with a cry of, “I-I’m going to-!”, while the world for just a moment whites out. 

When you come to, your face is flushed and Lucifer is looking down at you with an expression of equal parts confusion, concern, and humour.

“My my my, for someone protesting so much you certainly seem like you’re enjoying yourself.”

You’re half-expecting Lucifer to continue unravelling you, but he seems to give you respite as he kisses you tenderly, letting your body wind down.

“Are you alright?” He says fondly.

Your heart feels full, despite the circumstance, and despite the fact his dick is still hard inside of you.

You nod quietly and give him a reassuring smile. He smiles back, until something in his expression grows mean. 

“Coming already? What a desperate whore you are  _ Sister _ .”

He punctuates that with a thrust of his hips, and despite the fact you came mere moments ago you can’t help gasping out. God you’re so tense you could go again, already, you can barely keep it together.

“I-I didn’t mean to-” 

You’re bordering on weeping as he begins smacking into you, he grips one of your wayward legs and pulls it to the side, anchoring your body so that you’re bared wide open. The pressure is building again, he hits at just the right spot and you can’t help crying out in delight.

“C-come inside me.” You beg, as he shakes above you. “Oh  _ god _ . Oh  _ god _ .”

“Your God isn’t here, but I am.” He booms, “Worship me, beg me to fuck you until I break you. Tell me all about how you are a sinful harlot coming on my cock while you say your Lord’s name in vain.”

“Please, please Lucifer.” You cry and you babble, your voice shaking each time he slams deep into your inner walls. “I am a whore, I want you to fuck me and break me. I want you and only you. I love the way your cock feels inside of me, I want to feel your cum inside of me. Please oh  _ god _ . Fuck me, fuck me until I’m full.”

He laughs at this, as if you’re just some pitiful little lamb giving itself to the slaughter. He drops your leg and places the hand just above your hips, he uses you as leverage as he pounds into your tight pussy.

Whatever you say next is a blur, probably a mixture of ‘Lucifer’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘oh my god’ and other embarassing nonsense words as you shake and jolt against him, the pressure overloading in your gut and making your limbs lose all coherent function as he continues to fuck you mercilessly through your orgasm. You may have came a third time, you’re not particularly sure, but not long after he pulls out of you and hoists you onto your knees.

“Pray.” He utters.

You blink at him in a post-euphoric haze, and his expression grows more stern. 

“Pray!” He snaps. 

You clasp your hands together and shut your eyes, and before you can truly register what’s happening you feel a hot liquid spurt onto your face. It drips down across your lips, and it almost feels instinctive to lap up the semen onto your tongue.

Lucifer is panting, and you cautiously open your eyes, weary of potential spillage.

There’s a moment between the two of you, the air silent and the mood gentle. He tenderly grips at your chin and tips your face upwards. 

“If only you could see what you look like right now.” He says simply, voice swimming with adoration. “Hmm? What’s with that expression?”

You shift in mild discomfort, “I thought you said you were gunna come inside of me…” You reply quietly.

Laughter fills the room, and you pout as your hands scrunch into the tattered remains of your outfit. 

“Who says I’m finished with you?” He sneers, “Isn’t it better to leave you desperate and wanting? Bend over the altar.”

The surprise makes you flush, but not long after you clamber to your feet and lay yourself flat against the desk. 

“Lift your skirts.” He says sternly. “I want you to present yourself to me.”

Cold air hits your rear and the dampness of your pussy, your slick is smeared everywhere. Your ass, your thighs, even now you can feel more of it dribble out of you as you imagine Lucifer’s gaze on your sex. 

“Have mercy on me.” You shiver. “Please sir.” 

You’re rewarded with a sharp smack, “Politeness will get you nowhere. You do not deserve it.”

You can hear him stepping closer, a fingertip resting on your bottom before a strange sound of rustling and leather hits your ears. 

You chance a look over your shoulder and he’s holding his belt in hand, it’s difficult not to react.

“Now.” He states, squeezing at your rear. “I want you to know this is punishment for your abhorrent behaviour, I want you to lie there and submit to me, and maybe, just maybe, if you are very good, I will give you your sinful wish.”

You nod quietly but it’s hard to keep your grip on your dress when you know what’s coming next. He swishes his belt and tests it on his hand, before bringing down across your ass with a sharp crack.

Tears sting at your eyes with the next few blows, it is borderline unbearable but the promise of his cock deep inside of you once more is enough to keep you lying there complacent as your thighs tense with each smack. Your fingers find what purchase they can, the edge of the table, the grooves of the wood. You’re gasping deliriously at this point, whether through pain or pleasure you are not quite sure, but by the end of his punishment there is an unpleasant amount of drool sitting just beneath your chin.

“Please…” You utter as the room fills with silence. You rub your abused thighs together, trying to will away the pain. “Please I have been very good. I want you inside me.”

He laughs, and suddenly grabs a leg and twists you over so you’re lying flat on your back. You’re not quite certain what’s happening when he kneels down before you, and for a brief moment you’re considering whether you should up and have your way with him before he has time to protest.

You never get that chance however, you feel his hair tickle at your thighs and suddenly his hot tongue presses into your entrance. He plays you like a violin, your mouth opens with music as soon as he strums against your clit and it’s difficult to remain still nor quiet when he works his mouth over your soaking pussy.

“Oh, oh Lucifer, oh.” You shudder. He flicks against your clit a few more times, before pressing his tongue back inside you. Perhaps you will be berated for it later, but you can’t help but to wind your hands into his hair as he sucks against your sex, urging him on, pressing him deeper inside of you. 

The pressure in your tummy builds and builds and reaches the point where you’re yelling out, shaking against his mouth. The heat simmers deep in your gut and seizes up your limbs, but suddenly it is gone.

He is gone, he stands above you as you gasp for breath and try to chase the rush of that pleasure.

You are unable to utter a single syllable from your lips before he fills you with his dick again. You scramble against him, hands winding into his collar, his coat, his vest, clinging on for dear life as he fucks into you aggressively and your sensitive rear grinds against the table. The twinge of that pleasure never leaves you as it builds back up again and engulfs your body. 

You’re convulsing against him, crying and yelling and praying for release as he hits into you just so and you feel yourself unravel.

You come so hard that by the time you finally regain consciousness from the murky depths of euphoria your ears are ringing and your hands have a notable shake. There is the sensation of being very full, he pulls out of you and you can feel his cum drip down your thighs. 

Warm, it is very warm.

His gentle hands reach up to wipe your face and down to wipe away the mess between your legs. You sit there and watch him content, as he pulls away what little clothing you now have and wraps his coat around your close-to-naked body.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your outfit.” He says softly.

“It was cheap, you can just buy me another one.” 

“Mmn. Still, I might treat you to something nicer as way of apology.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” You squirm as he inspects your backside. “If anything this was a treat in itself.”

He laughs quietly, “Is that so? Who knew you were such a minx?”

You meet his smirk, “Well I’d say there’s a lot about me you don’t know about yet.”

“I am sure.” He replies, humoured. “Regardless, would you like to spend what is left of tonight with me? It would be a shame to not enjoy our efforts.”

“Yeah!” You stand up, and become acutely aware of your nakedness. “Yeah, but I may need to change first.”

“Head back to your room, I’ll clear up in here and meet you at the main hall.”

Lucifer’s coat in tow, you quickly dart out of the classroom and make way for the House of Lamentation. If anything you don’t look too inconspicuous, a long dark cape seems fitting for the occasion, very few demons turn their heads as you hurry on by.

You very almost reach the exit without incident, that is until Mammon steps out in front you.

“Hey! Where ya been, we’ve been looking all over for you!” He exclaims, before looking down at your dresswear. “And why are ya wearing Lucifer’s coat?”

Your traitorous physiology makes your cheeks blush red before a word leaves your lips.

“I had an accident.” You blurt. “I… I had an accident and… Lucifer helped me out.”

Mammon’s eyes narrow, “What kinda accident?”

“A… A wardrobe malfunction. Lucifer gave me his coat. I’m heading back to change.”

It was a remarkably apt excuse that you would have felt mighty proud of if at that exact moment you didn’t feel a dribble of Lucifer’s remains drip down your leg.

You beg and pray to whichever god had seen your blasphemous display to grant you some leniency. 

“I’ll come with ya then, let’s get you back!” 

For once, you are very thankful for Mammon’s obliviousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter.com/nynafterhours if you don't mind multifandom horny nonsense


End file.
